Power Of Three
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: Three powerful gods. One mortal. The gods fall for the mortal. The mortal has three babies representing them. At age 14, the mortal dies. All of them is season birth. Three of them is Spring, fall, and Winter. Who is Summer? Ceratin god missing! Who is it
1. Chapter 1 Prolugue: Camp HalfBlood

Hi everybody! It's squirtlepokemon215 here! This is a new story! I hope you enjoy! ~Squirtlepokemon215

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE SERIES! RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Prologue: Camp Half-Blood<p>

Okay, Hi. My name is Alex Zepper. I'm 14 years old. I'm all confused right now. My life has become miserable. I'm came here with my sister, Ky , and brother, Andy. Our mom died a month ago by some unusual accident.

The thing is ever since our mom died, strange things have started happening in my life. Today , we went to school only to get bullied by Erica Chan, number one popular girl in Matrix High School, get sent to the office, and get ended up here in Camp Half-Blood.

We were kicked out of school. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood by a satyr.

A centuar, a golden hair girl with gray eyes, and a guy with sea green eyes came to us. "Grover, good. You brought them in time. It was about time for dinner. Percy and Annabeth, give them tour." the centuar said facing the boy and girl. Then he faced us. "Hi there. My name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is Percy and Annabeth who will show you around. Grover got you here." he kindly said while gesturing to the correct people.

"Hi, my name is Andy. This is Ky and Alex." Andy piped up and then settled down. "Okay, come on. Let's go show you around before dinner." Percy stated. Annabeth nodded. We went to the cabins first, then training area, next the lake, and finally the Pavailion while telling us about gods and demigods.

"Okay, you guys. Dinner time. You guys stay in the Hermes Cabin till you are claimed by your . Go to Hermes Table. You'll find the Stoll Brothers. " Annabeth finished her sentence as she and Percy went to the Pavalion. We went in and Chiron announced us as the new campers here.

_**After Dinner...**_

We followed the Hermes campers to the cabin. In there, they showed us the beds we were gonna sleep in. I really didn't care that i was still in the same clothes. I soon fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes No Maybe so. Please review. ~Squirtlepokemon215<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A Prophecy Has Awakened

hi there. this is squirtlepokemon215. Chapter 2 is here. Man, I luv chapter! Sorry for that! i hope you enjoy it! ~squirtlepokemon215

_**Dedication to **_SoccerGurl03 for her ideas to help_**.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians or the Heroes Of Olympus! Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 A Prophecy Has Awakened<p>

**Travis POV**

Man, I just love this prank. Conner and I thought of this prank would _show_ our _welcome_ to the new three campers here. This gonna be the best prank ever. Our plan was to drop a gallon of icy water on each one camper.

"Hey, Travis. Are you ready? Did you bring the cameras?" Conner whisphered to me. I mischeviously nodded while grinning. Four other campers has decided help on this. Three of them would pour the water on them while they're still sleeping while Conner, other camper, and I will take a picture of their reaction.

"One, Two, THREE!" we shouted. They poured all the water, but only the thing was that two were awake and one was still sleeping and DRY?

A jet black wavy long elbow-length hair girl with dark gray eyes shreiked "Hey, you two! Why you do this! What's your name again?...Ummmmm...TRAVIS AND CONNER!"

"I'm fine with this, but you should have not mess with Ky." a spiky deep dark brown hair boy who had orange eyes named Andy with shamely shook his head from his bed.

"Oh, so your name is Ky, but wait. Is it short for something? Besides, that. Who the the other?" Conner said calmly while pointing at the sleeping girl.

"That's Alex there." Andy whisphered.

"Did someone say my name?" a sleepy voice appeared.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." Ky greeted calmly.

"You too. And Andy, what happenned to you? You're soaking wet." Alex snickered. She had straight jet black hair that was a bit longer than Ky's hair and had sea green eyes with a tint of more blue.

"ALEX! I told you no-" she began, but was cut short Alex saying " Hey, Conner. Did you even try me getting wet?" she stated while smirking.

"We did, but as a result you're still dry." he started to mope.

"Let's go to Chiron for this." I advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Breakfest...<strong>_

_**Normal POV**_

They came to the Big house after the three had changed clothes. Chiron was playing with Dionysus. Someone made grunting noise. Chiron looked up from his game.

"Chiron, there's something that we found out this morning. We played a prank on them to _welcome_ them to camp half-blood that was pouring frezzing water on them, but it worked on two of them except one: Alex." Travis confessed.

"Well, I need to announce something. Andy, Ky, and Alex. you are about to be claimed " Chiron started. Then he grabbed something and smashed it to the floor while shattering made three different colors of smoke: black, blue, yellow.

The next thing they notice was that they were all transported Mount Olympus. The Big three sat on their thrones, along with the other gods and goddesses. Hades was first to speak up.

"Kylie Zepper, I am your father. This is a gift from me that I wanted to give you for a long time since the day you were born" He gave a hairclip that turned into a fatana-like sword to Ky.

"Its name is _Astronura _an_-_" he was cut off by Ky.

_"_Star of the tail"she interuppted.

"Yes, as I was saying. It can slay two armies of the strongest monsters of Tartarus, in one swing. Use it for emergencies only." he contiuned. Then Poseidon spoke next.

"Alexandra Zepper, I am your father. This is a weapon that can control water and slay an army of a thousand giants in one swing. This is _Hydrohali. _It mea- _" _Poseidon told.

"Water of the sea" she interuppted.

"Yes, that's it English name. Its brother is Riptide." he glanced to Percy and back to Alex. He gave it to Alex and it turned to iPod.

"Sweet" she repiled smugly and put it away.

Last of all, Zeus spoke up and stared at Andy.

"Hello, Andrew. " he boomed.

"Hello, father. It's a pleasure to meet you." he calmly spoke.

"Check your pocket, son." he commanded.

Andy checked his pocket and found a keychain with a button. Then he clicked it which turned it into a two-feet dagger that had a lighting streak on it. The dagger was glowing.

"It's name is _Verrucosus_, meaning Roughskinned." he said. Andy nodded.

"Now that those things are done. Rachel, you may come out of the shadows now. A red-hair girl came out of the shadows. Travis and Connor went beside Rachel to catch her after she gives the prophecy.

"You may now give the prophecy." Apollo said. Green mist came out of her mouth and the Oracle spoke.

_**The **__**six shall be the number**_

_**The son of space shall wake from his slumber**_

_**They shall retrieve him before the Lord again rise**_

_**Father and son shall collide**_

_**Daughter of sea will meet her traitor**_

_**Darkness, sky, space, and sea shall save her **_

Rachel fainted and the Stoll brothers caught her just in time. Chiron stomped his hoof to get everybody's attention.

"I think Alex, Ky, and Andy should be on the quest. The only daughter of sea is Alex right now. " declared Chiron.

"Percy, Nico, and Thaila will be in there, too. They are the other childs of the Big Three." Hera said.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. There is a god who's power is egual to us when all of us gods and goddesses even minor gods and goddesses are combined. He is the oldest of us gods. His name is Lithos. He is the god of space and our father's favorite son. He didn't eat him becuase of he was always listening to Father, but he betrayed him during World War I and disappeared." Zeus said sadly.

"Since we are done with everything, it's time to go back to Camp Half-Blood. Good bye for now." Chiron decided. We said our good byes. Then the next we knew, we were back at Camp Half-Blood.

"It's time to eat dinner. Let's go." Chiron commanded.

We all nodded in an agreement. When we opened the door, we saw a party going on and the Hermes and Aphordite Cabin were hosting it.

**(A/N: Thank you, SoccerGurl03 for the two people!) **A girl with red eyes and long blonde hair that curled down her back, was cannonballing into the huge punch bowl while a boy was stuttering at some Aphordite girls.

He had chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes. The camp was having so much fun that they didn't notice them.

Chiron stomped his hoove on to the ground. "Admeta and Jorrin! Come here this instant! You two are in big trouble. Especially, you Admeta." his voice boomed, making everything quiet except for the footsteps of Admeta and Jorrin.

"Chill, Chiron." Admeta babbled like crazy as her eyes turned back to light green.

"Ummmm-mm-ummm. Chir-iron, ple-ease don't tell Mm-om about thi-this." Jorrin stammered nervously.

"Both of you are getting punished. Admeta, you will recieve your punishment from your older brother. Jorrin, you are going to be getting yours from your mom." decided Chiron, "Everybody to the Pavalion this instant!"

Everybody rushed toward the Pavalion and went to their table.

"The Zeppers had been claimed, but have different fathers who are the Big Three. The oldest god has a son who is captured by the Lord. The two people you see here is Admeta, goddess of partying who best friends with Lady Aphordite-" some squeals and hooting "and the other on is Jorrin, god of farming and agriculture, son of Demeter. And the Hunters are here." he announced.

"The prophecy is a very old prophecy that was during World War I. Alex, Ky, and Andy. Will you please recite the prophecy?" he asked the three. They nodded. Andy spoke first.

_**The six shall be the number**_

_**The son of space shall wake from his slumber**_

Andy became silent as Ky started second.

_**They shall retrieve him before the Lord again rise**_

_**Father and son shall collide**_

Ky was silent and everybody glanced at Alex who was pale and spoke.

_**Daughter of sea shall meet her traitor**_

_**Darkness, sky, space, and sea shall save her**_

Everybody started to murmur to each other.

"Okay, everybody. The six will be Andy, Alex, Ky, Percy, Thaila, and Nico shall be on the quest. They will leave in two days. Tomorrow is Capture the Flag. People head toward your cabins. You are dismmissed." he decided.

The Hunters went to the Artermis Cabin. Andy headed to the Zeus cabin. Ky headed to the newly built Hades cabin. Percy and Alex headed toward the Poseidon cabin.

As Percy and Alex entered the cabin, there was already someone there.

"Big BROTH-" a familar voice said, but was cut short when he saw Alex.

"SHHOOOO!" he boomed. Alex didn't flinch at all.

"Tyson, this is our sister, Alex. Alex, this is Tyson, our brother is Cyclops." Percy introduced each other.

"Hey, Tyson." she greeted. Tyson gave her bear hug.

"Sister! I have a sister!" he said with joy.

"Awwww. Thank you for the hug. Tyson" she repiled.

"I'm heading to bed. Good night, bros." she yawned. She went to the bathroom and changed to a dark blue shirt and a pair of gray pants.

When she got out, the brothers were already waiting for her.

"Hey, Percy. Wanna have a battle at the Arena tomorrow?" she asked as she released Hydrohali and sat on her bed.

"Sure and just remember, just because I'm your half-brother doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." Percy pointed out.

She nodded as she transformed it back to an iPod. She got into bed and drifted to sleep. Percy turned off the light and Tyson was already snoring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's POV<strong>_

After I fell asleep, a familar voice whispered in my dream. _You know who I am._

* * *

><p>hi there! finally updated the story! hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and please review! if any questions, please PM or review! Thank you! ~Alex<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Family Bonding & Old Friends

Hi there! Alex here! Sorry! Coolturtwig1st and SoccerGurl03, my apologies! Moving along, hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, next review limit will reach at least 10. Be sure to check out my other stories. If you read this and you are a PJO fan that involves romance, read **You Don't Need Me Anymore, **only if you don't hate Jasper. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully, I can make sure coolturtwig1st stops bugging me for a while to update. No Offense if you are reading this, Coolturtwig1st!

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns his creations, I own my own creations! SoccerGurl03 owns 13 characters in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Family Bonding &amp; Old Friends<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I woke up panicking. I look around my surroundings. It was 6 in morning. Percy, sleeping in his dolphin boxers and muttering Annabeth during his sleep, on his bed. Tyson, snoring away. I got up and fixed my bed. I changed into a clean set of clothes; Camp Half-Blood shirt, khaki shorts that went up to my knees, and running shoes. I grabbed Hydrohali and headed out to the lake.

I was replaying my dream over and over in my mind as I walked to the lake. When I reached there, I jumped in the water and went to the bottom. I took a breath and then I could breathe. I looked at my clothes and I was still dry. I took Hydrohali out and it gleamed in the water. I wanted to test something. I swayed Hydrohali and a small current swayed like my sword. _Interesting. _

I decided to swim back up after I put away Hydrohali. I looked around and saw Annabeth headed my direction. I walked up to her and told her that I had a match with Percy tonight and if there was anything she can tell me about his strategy of battling.

"Keep in mind that Percy has the Mark of Achilles. But his strategy is plain simple. You should understand it as soon as he starts his first strike, Alex." Annabeth lectured rationally.

"Sure. Sure, Annabeth. I'll keep in mind of that." I responded.

"You remind me of Percy when I lectured him." She mumbled.

I let that go and she offered to help train me. She taught me the basics and then the different strategies of battling. I soon got the hang of it and we spent an hour of training before breakfast started. Once the conch horn blew, we headed to the Pavilion together. We grabbed our breakfast and headed to our tables.

I watched as other campers come in for breakfast. I saw Ky and Andy enter as they glance over at me. I started to eating and finished 5 minutes later. I thought I heard a monster scream, so I exited the Pavilion and ran to the border where there were 16 demigods fighting two Chimeras. A jet black long hair girl with amber eyes threw her spear at one of them and one of them disappeared back to Tarturus.

The other Chimera was madder than ever and tossed her to a tree. She was knocked out. I felt mad somehow and ran to the Chimera, got out Hydrohali, and yelled "Hey drool butt! Over here!"

The mad Chimera charged at me and what Annabeth told me this morning flowed through my mind. I charged at it and slashed it while it howled in pain, almost stepping on me in process. Luckily, I rolled to one side just in time. I slashed its head and it disappeared. I was panting and I faced the crowd.

"Who are you?" I asked looking into their leader who stepped up with his weapon out. The group had their weapons out as well.

"My name is Kendall Sam, but I like to be called Sam. I'm leader of this group and son of Apollo. We are looking for Camp Half-Blood. The goddess of colors told us to come here to train. And who are you?" he announced.

"Alex Zepper, daughter of Poseidon." I stated. Soon I heard footsteps come behind me.

"Alex, I see you found and helped the new campers fight the monster." Chiron said to me and turned to the group of demigods. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron. I was expecting you."

"Chiron, Kim is injured." Sam said. Chiron looked over to the girl who had fainted.

"Alex, bring her to Will." Chiron ordered. I nodded and headed to the girl and she was so familiar.

"Can't be, it can't be." I muttered as I looked over the Kim girl. Chiron looked over to me.

"Something wrong, Alex?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah! This is my long lost friend. She was missing when we were only 6" I called back as I carried Kim on my back. I ran with Kim to the Infirmary as fast as I could.

"Hey, anyone named Will in here?" I shouted as I entered the Infirmary. Someone came rushing to me.

"I'm Will. Let's me see her." He said as I handed Kim to him.

"Take care of her." I whispered to him and ran out to the lake. I was stopped by Ky and Andy. Their faces were full of worry.

"Kim is found, you guys." I whispered happily. They smiled.

"Congrats, Alex!" Andy laughed.

"Good for you!" Ky agreed.

"Thanks you guys! Come with me to the lake. I wanna show you something!" I began.

"Okay" was the answer and we ran off to the lake. Unfortunately, that Sam guy and his group were there.

_Were they waiting for me? No, that can't be it. _I thought as we walked near the edge of the water. They turned around when we was almost in the water.

"Hey! Come over here!" that Sam guy yelled. We walked over to them, holding on to our weapons in case.

"Hey, who you got there?" that Sam guy asked curiously while eyeing Ky and Andy.

"Ky, daughter of Hades and Andy, son of Zeus. They're my real brother and sister. Got a problem?" I answered.

"How?" he asked.

"Same mom" we answered in unison.

"Well, I want you to meet my group. Annie Fidder, daughter of Apollo. Darren Glider, son of Hecate, Kyle Warner, son of Aphrodite, Sariah Jonson, daughter of Nyx, Kody Dessler, son of Nike, Bailey Krall, son of Hermes, Alexis Niaza, daughter of Dionysus, Rosalyn Bragg, daughter of Athena, and the twins; Cole Jackson and Georgina Jackson, son and daughter of Zeus. " He explained.

"I see. Andy, you got another brother and sister. _Half_-sister and brother to be exact." I announce to Andy.

"Finally, a brother!" he whispered happily.

"Why don't you guys head to the Big House? Mr. and Chiron needs to discuss with you." Ky admitted.

"Okay, see you guys later." Sam said as he and his group went. As soon as the people left, Andy and Ky stared at me.

"Okay, what did you to show us?" they asked.

"This." I answered as I raised my hand to the lake, willing the water to rise. Their eyes widened.

"Sweet." They replied incredulously.

A conch horn blew in the distance. We looked at each other and ran to the pavilion.

Other campers went in as well as us. We grabbed our lunch and headed to our tables. Chiron stomped his hoof and the campers looked at him.

"Okay, now we have 13 new campers here today. Ashley told them to come here. Their leader is Kendall Sam, but calls him Sam only. One camper just came in and she is daughter of Demeter. Her name is Lilly." He announced.

"Now the new campers, go to your tables, and begin your lunch. Tonight is the Capture the Flag! That's all!" he mentioned. I was finished two minutes later and I looked to Percy. He smirked and I nodded while smirking back.

He finished his lunch and we got up and headed out to the Arena. We got into positions and took out our weapons. He brought out Riptide while I brought out Hydrohali. I remembered Annabeth's lecture about Percy's fighting skills. He had first strike and I realized his strategy from my instincts.

He slashed, but I dodged in time by jumping. While jumping, I tried to hit from above, but he countered with Riptide. While we were busy fighting, half of the camp came to the Arena to watch us battle. Slash, Miss, Slash, Miss.

It continued until Percy decided to attack from above, but luckily I dodged and kicked him in the shin, making him lose his balance and drop his sword. Before he can reach his sword, I grabbed it, putted it behind his neck and Hydrohali in front of his neck.

By that time, the whole camp was watching, gasped, and finally cheered. I was panting and gave Percy back Riptide. I put away Hydrohali and gave him a hand. He took it and got up. The camp cheered once again. We gave each other a high-five. Andy and Ky rushed to me.

"Kim woke up!" they announced and I ran to the Infirmary to see Kim. When I got there, I saw two people I missed so much there.

"Ashley and Kim!" I shouted happily. They turned around and rushed to me. I ran to them and we had a group hug. I knew at that moment, I would be happy here.

_Best friends are family. _I thought happily as we hugged.

* * *

><p>Hello, Alex here. Finally I'm done. I don't update as much, so i will try to update more soon! But reviews have to go to 10 or NO NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for being harsh, but you got to. Please review! Pm or review if any questions! Thank you for reading!<p>

~Alex ^^ squirtlepokemon215


	4. Chapter 4 Mishaps & Blocked Borders Pt1

Hi! Yeah, it's me! Don't kill me. I'm already dead, thanks to coolturtwig1st and WhiteXTrainer00. Can't really blame them. So yeah, reply to reviews. Ayi-yi-yi!

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to Reviews:<strong>

**WhiteXTrainer00:**** Hi again. This is what you wanted, old friend. Happy now? By the way, have a cookie, virtual one. **

**Coolturtwig1st: ****Yo! I miss you! Have a virtual cookie!**

* * *

><p>That's pretty much it, I guess. Phooey. On to the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Mishaps and Borders Blocked Part 1<strong>

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns it. If not, I shall make Knonos wear a tutu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Okay, Kim has wakened up and I defeated Mr. Achilles Heel (I have a feeling of ranting from Percy soon). Sheesh. That half-brother of mine is awesome, but just has too much pride.

"Alex. Ashley. I can't believe you're really here." Kim whispered, "Ashley, I can't believe you're the goddess that brought us here. Oh, and Alex, thanks for saving me and still butt-kicking, I see."

We laughed at the last sentence. Man, it felt good to be with them again. Then a thought came into my head. I stared at Ashley warily. She noticed and looked away nervously.

"Hey, Ashley. How are you a goddess?" I asked suspiciously. We both looked at Ashley curiously. She looked at the walls and sighed. She looked back at us in the eye.

"It's complicated. Remember my mom?" she asked carefully. We both nodded carefully. She sighed again and spoke something I never thought that would happen.

"My mom is actually -." She whispered, but wasn't able to finished because she was interrupted by a crash and suddenly, the doors flew open. Lying in a human trash pile was Annabeth on, Conner on Travis, Katie on Percy and at the bottom was Sam boy. I stared at them and whipped out my iPod. They got a flicker in their eyes, thinking that I was going attack them, but actually, I was recording them. Then, Travis spoke.

"Hey, dude! That ain't cool! Delet-"he whined, but was interrupted by my sword by his neck. Everybody was shocked. He started to tremble, but act like he was fine. I stared at him and put my foot on his forehead.

"Shut up and let me tell you this once. Don't think I will that I will delete this, okay? Because, I can do whatever I want." I spoke coolly, "Just because I'm younger than you don't mean I'm gonna listen to you." Then I removed my sword from neck.

"Remember that and don't mess with me, kay? Or Kimmy." "HEY! MY NAME IS NOT KIMMY!" "Anyways, is that clear? Oh, and it doesn't count to prank my sister and brother. And that goes for all of you guys." I removed my foot from his forehead and put my hand on my hip while laying my arm with my sword on the other side. I scanned them through until my eyes landed on "Sam". I walked towards him and faced him. He stared back and studied my face closely, as if trying to read my mind. Then I reached out and flicked him on his forehead.

"OW! What was that for?" He fumed while watching me laugh at his reaction. I calmed down after a minute of laughing. Then I took a deep breath.

"You're an idiot and it's rude to stare at people, you know. That's why I flicked you." I stated clearly. The others laughed at him. His eyes had a flicker of anger, a flicker of challenge and…_was that a flash of admiration or amusement? _I closed my eyes and letting my head down, my bangs covering my eyes. Then I started to smirk and laugh. Then I backed away and looked at him evilly. Before I spoke, I pointed at him.

"Oh, it's on, Kendall Sam! Bring it!" I smirked, "Oh, and if you cheat, Ashley and I shall take care of it. Understand, Uncle Sam?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hey! My name is not Uncle Sam!" he muttered. Then he nodded back. Then I turned away and faced Ashley and Kim. I smirked back at me and I winked back.

"Now, Ashley. You can lift the spell now." I spoke. Then the "human" pile glowed and was separated. The girls safely landed on the other beds in the room while the boys raised up and just dropped to the ground. They groaned while the girls went to their guys. They all looked to me and Ashley.

"Hey, you know. You could have dropped us off on the beds too?" Conner muttered while rubbing the back of his head. The boys, especially Percy and Sam, started glare at us. Ashley and I both looked at each other and nodded. I walked toward Sam while Ashley dragged Percy out of the Infirmary. Percy looked to Annabeth for help, but she shook her head while following and laughing at him. Sam and Percy both struggled under our grips while we dragged them all the way toward the lake.

"Hey, you know. You aren't gonna wet me or Sam because I can keep ourselves easily since I'm son of Poseidon." He bragged. Ashley and I looked at each other and looked back at them.

"Good point." We spoke in unison. The next they knew was that we threw them about 11 meters away from shore and they were both soaking wet. Percy and Sam glared at us angrily and started to swim back a shore. Then they walked toward us, still soaking while glaring and muttering some words.

"How come I can't dry myself when I was in the lake?!" He asked furiously. I sighed for what an idiot he was.

"Have you forgotten? Ashley is a goddess and not to mention, she does has the ability to take/give back abilities. For example, she took your staying-dry-abilities temporarily. By now, she should have already given it back." I explained while giving him a 'DUH' look. Then Percy and Sam looked at each other and nodded. The next we knew they were chasing us around camp while people watched us amusingly.

Ashley and I looked and nodded. The next thing they knew, we splited and Ashley ran to the Lake once again with Percy chasing behind while I ran to the Arena with Sam chasing me.

I stopped at the middle and flicked out my sword. He halted and flicked out his weapon. It was rigid edge blade that was about half his size and was tinted with a streak of gold.

"Meet Athlheikudo. It means 'Prized Sun Glory'." He introduced me to his cool looking sword. I rolled my eyes, like it could defeat me, but I got to admit, I needed to be extra careful around this guy.

I was winging my sword back and forth while he aimed it at me, while calculating what would be my first attack or if I will attack or he should first. A few were watching, then a small crowd grew bigger and bigger till we had a huge audience who eyes was clearly focused on us.

The he attacked first with his blade on the side and as soon as he close got close to me, I jumped and backfliped twice, landing a few feet away. Some of my hair came out of my messy ponytail, especially when my bangs cover my eyes. I smirked secretly and ran as fast I could run by him.

He was in shock of my action and it took him a few seconds to snap out of it. I ran into the woods with him chasing behind. As I got closer to the creek, I could hear Ashley's and Percy's voices. I smirked once again and finally, the plan is finally going to work…

* * *

><p>Wohoo! Chapter 4 completed! Time for chapter 5 to be written and continued. Ayi-yi-yi! Writing chapters takes out too much on me and I'm planning to upload a new story soon. Thanks for reading and please review because they motivate me to continue writing although I get writer's black most of the time. Please review and I'll update soon enough! Plus, I need to update <strong>Y.D.N.M.A.<strong> Questions and suggestions will be gladly accepted. ~Alex


End file.
